In a general manner, a grenade launcher comprises a frame with a percussion mechanism activated by a trigger; a barrel mounted on the frame; a locking mechanism for locking and unlocking the barrel in relation to the frame; an opening mechanism which makes it possible to open the grenade launcher so as to load and extract the ammunition; a handguard to hold the grenade launcher and to simultaneously activate said locking and opening mechanisms.
Generally, a grenade launcher also comprises an extraction device which enables the automatic extraction of a non-fired grenade or the case of a fired grenade out of the barrel chamber.
A grenade launcher of the type having a longitudinal opening with an opening mechanism by means of a movement of the barrel in the longitudinal direction of the grenade launcher is already known.
For this type of grenade launcher, the locking mechanism and the automatic extraction mechanism often have a relatively simple design and use.
Indeed, the automatic extraction mechanism may form a whole with the bolt face of the frame, whereas the locking mechanism may consist of a bayonet catch which is activated by the simple axial rotation of the barrel which is controlled for example by a simple longitudinal movement of the handguard.
In this case, the barrel is simply provided with locking lugs which fit in the front face of the frame of the grenade launcher. By rotating the barrel, the locking lugs are disengaged from the front face.
A disadvantage of a grenade launcher of the type with a longitudinal opening is that the choice of the ammunition is restricted, as the length of the grenades to be used is limited to more or less the opening distance of the grenade launcher.
A grenade launcher of the type having a lateral opening with a barrel that swivels laterally is already known as well.
This type of grenade launcher is advantageous in that longer ammunition can be used without being restricted by the opening distance of the grenade launcher, since the ammunition can be laterally loaded and extracted.
However, this type of grenade launcher is disadvantageous in that it has a complex design, due to the complexity of the locking mechanism, such that heavier embodiments are required, and due to the complexity of the specific extraction mechanisms for the case, which is so inconvenient that certain designers abandon an automatic extraction and settle for a manual extraction.
The invention aims to remedy one or several of the above-mentioned and other disadvantages and to provide a grenade launcher with a simple design which also makes it possible to use ammunition of any length whatsoever.